Remnant's Chill
by Hija-Jiyangi
Summary: I remember the moment my eyes first opened. Sequel to 'Baby Bird'. PLEASE REVIEW.


I remember the moment my eyes first opened.

It had been cold, so cold, and I had been scared; terrified, even. The surface that I lay splayed upon was hard and unwelcoming, and I was drenched completely with some unknown liquid. My first instinct was to yell, to scream, to call out for help in any way possible.

This was all I took in before my eyes fell upon those of my master. For a split second, those depthless icy orbs were all that registered in my being. Before I knew it, the moment was broken by a sharp pain shooting into my stomach, and my eyes screwed shut, my mouth letting out a piercing scream.

I wanted to open my eyes, to fall once more into the liquid thunder of my master's, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but scream and thrash as I felt hands tugging and pulling at me, voices called back and forth across me, sharp needles sinking into my arms, a clicking sound, a rush of silver…

"Do you know your name?"

I thought. It was a simple enough question, but my mind had trouble processing it and providing an answer.

"Name…" I mumbled, my fingers fumbling with a button on my stark white shirt as the cogs in my head whirred. "My name… is… Kadaj."

I felt a shiver of please slide through me out of nowhere, making me blink stupidly.

The man sitting across from me, my 'doctor', I'd been told, nodded.

"And who do you serve, Kadaj?"

This time my reply was instant.

"Mother."

Another unexplained shudder coursed through me, this time one of disappointment and… jealousy? Odd.

After at least an hour of simple questions being thrown at me, an officer dressed in the simple black suit I'd seen most people wearing around here, opened the door. The doctor and he exchanged a few words away from my ears, before the officer took me by the arm, guiding me out of the cold white room into a cold white hallway. I followed dumbly, my legs carrying me without me really meaning to.

At last we reached a room titled 'Remnant Pod 19', and I turned to the officer.

"Where are we?"

The officer didn't look at me, and even if he had I wouldn't have been able to tell, seeing as he was wearing very dark glasses.

"We're here to meet your brothers." He said simply before sliding the door open and nudging me inside.

The doctors were preparing me for my first mission. My brothers stood on either side of me, being measured and jabbed at just like I was. The mission wasn't for a matter of weeks, however, they still insisted that they check over every inch of us.

One doctor lifted my arms from behind me whilst another began unbuttoning the front of my shirt, brandishing an odd metal instrument that was connected to his ears via a long tube.

I felt a surge of anger rush through me like a wave (I liked waves; I'd been videos of them in some of my sessions), and I yanked my arms out of the doctor's grip.

My left hand shot forwards, ripping the tool from my doctor's ears, throwing it to the floor as my right hand seized his ponytail. I tugged him towards me roughly, earning a pained yell from his lips before I sent him smashing face-first into the desk nearest me.

Medical notes and forms fluttered about as I pulled him back by the hair again, smacking him down just as hard. The papers were spattered with blood as his nose cracked, only sparking my lust for his destruction even more.

I carried on until I was tranquilized, and slumped to the floor happily, paper fluttering around me, some hairs still enclosed in my fist.

_Beep, beep._

The monitors beside me carried on this steady rhythm as I lay still on the medical table. My mission was tomorrow, and I was meant to be resting, but my body had long grown prone to the drugs they used to make me sleep, so I simply lay there in silence.

My mind had been whizzing through countless nothings as the door to my room opened. I closed my eyes quickly, forcing my breathing into a calm pattern, feigning sleep perfectly. The doctors wouldn't be too happy if they discovered that I was still awake.

The being in my room didn't shuffle about quietly like I was used to, but rather just was there, silently and strangely.

As I longed to open my eyes to see who my mysterious visitor was, cold fingers brushed across my cheeks, catching me completely by surprise.

Even more surprising was the strange pressure on my forehead. Lips, I thought.

As the sensation disappeared, it finally registered who this was, and I was unable to stay silent.

"Father…" I whispered, one last wave of some unknown pain washed through me before I sank into sleep…


End file.
